Nami/Curiosidades
Antes de One Piece O design e a personalidade de Nami (e possivelmente sua história de fundo também) são o resultado de um longo processo com vários outros personagens semelhantes. O primeiro personagem aparente no processo de desenvolvimento em direção a Nami foi Silk do Romance Dawn, Versão 1, que foi então seguido por outra garota chamada Ann do Romance Dawn, Versão 2. Cada uma das meninas tinha sua própria personalidade, que parecia ter sido colocadas no design geral de Nami. Uma questão um pouco clara da cicatriz que Nami inflige a si mesma é vista em um painel da Novel Loguetown de One Piece. Quando Nami ficou brava com Arlong, ela se esfaqueou no braço onde a bandeira de seu bando estava com uma faca várias vezes. Mesmo quando a tatuagem foi removida, a cicatriz permaneceu. A nova tatuagem que Nami ganhou substituiu a antiga, mas cobriu a cicatriz. No entanto, na Novel, um painel de Nami tomando banho é visto com a cicatriz que sobrou ao se apunhalar nas costas, a nova tatuagem não cobriu a cicatriz. Uma vez que a novel Loguetown continha com elementos do enredo original, Oda não acrescentou, mas existe a possibilidade de que esta foi uma idéia de design inicial. No entanto, não está claro se essa foi a ideia pretendida por Oda, já que a novel não é organizado por Oda, mas apenas baseado em suas idéias e em suas obras. De acordo com One Piece Green: Secret Pieces, Nami inicialmente iria usar um machado de batalha. Nami's Bath Loguetown Novel.png|Nami apareceu com uma cicatriz na cena do banho na Novel Loguetown de One Piece. Nami Scar.png|A cicatriz de Nami antes de começar a nova tatuagem. Nami Battle-Axe Green.png|O conceito de Nami em One Piece Green. Nami_Battle-Axe.png|Nami do Color Walk 1 - "Early days". Diferenças no Anime e Mangá Introdução da Nami No anime, Nami é introduzida na série bem mais cedo do que no mangá, aparecendo logo no primeiro episodio. Ela aparece como uma passageira de um navio que é atacado por Alvida e seus homens, onde é mostrado que enquanto Alvida atacava o navio de passageiros, Nami subiu a bordo para roubar o tesouro da pirata. Depois que Luffy derrota Alvida, Nami é vista saindo do navio, quando Luffy e Koby abaixam seu barco ao lado do dela, quase fazendo o barco de Nami virar. Ela é vista mais tarde quando eles encontram o Capitão Morgan, enquanto Luffy e Koby falam sobre a Marinha, uma breve cena mostra ela sentada no mesmo bar ouvindo a conversa dos dois. Nenhuma dessas cenas apareceu no mangá. Tatuagem Em várias Capas Coloridas, a tatuagem de Nami após o Arco Arlong Park é descrita como preta, enquanto que no anime, é o mesmo tom de azul que sua tatuagem anterior dos Piratas do Arlong. Nami's Current Tattoo in the Manga.png|Tatuagem atual de Nami como descrita no mangá. Nami's Current Tattoo in the Anime.png|Tatuagem atual de Nami como descrita no anime. Separação dos Chapéus de Palha A aventura de Nami em Weatheria é estendida no anime. No anime, quando uma tempestade se aproxima de Weatheria, Nami combina o nó de vento com seu Clima-Tact para neutralizar a tempestade. Maiores Batalhas Batalhas em Filmes e Fillers Mercadoria Como personagem principal, ela aparece frequentemente na mercadoria dos fãs. Nami foi destaque na série de modelos Portrait of Pirates três vezes. Ela apareceu em conjuntos de figures de negociação, como na One Piece Motion Figure box e na One Piece Styling Figures. Ela foi lançada no set One Piece DX Figure - Swim Suit Style, que incluía ela e Luffy. Quando o jogo Wii One Piece: Unlimited Adventure foi lançado, Nami foi um dos tripulantes produzidos como figure na série One Piece Locations Trading Figures. Ela foi emitida ao lado de Bellemere em um set One Piece DeQue com os Chapéus de Palha e seus mentores/entes queridos. Ela já apareceu nos sets One Piece Gashapon. Ela apareceu na série One Piece Monkey Island Mascot Keychain/Cellphone strap ao lado de Luffy. Músicas * One Piece Músicas * Between the Wind * Hurricane Girls (com Robin) * Akuma no Mi (Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp e Sanji) * Hi! Ho! Ready Go! (Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp e Sanji) * Family (com outros membros da tripulação) * We Are! (com outros membros da tripulação) * Utae! Jingle Bell (com outros membros da tripulação) * You Are the One (com outros membros da tripulação) * Jungle Fever (com outros membros da tripulação) * Girls ni Kubittake (junto com Vivi sendo vocais para Sanji) * A Thousand Dreamers (com outros membros da tripulação) Videogames Aparências Jogáveis Aparências de Suporte * Chopper's Big Adventure * One Piece (Game Boy Advance) Aparições Não Jogáveis * Aim! The King of Berry * J-Stars Victory VS Outras Aparições Crossovers * Nami apareceu em um especial da Shonen Jump, onde Enel ataca Tóquio e Odaiba. * Nami e outros personagens também apareceram em Cross Epoch. * Nami apareceu nos jogos Jump Super Stars e Jump Ultimate Stars para DS. Ela também apareceu no Battle Stadium D.O.N no GameCube para PlayStation 2. * Nami apareceu com várias outras heroínas da Shonen Jump em A Magnificent Banquet, um capítulo especial do autor de Shokugeki no Soma, Yūto Tsukuda. Outras Mídias * Nami é mostrada durante o One Piece Premier Show 2012 como um membro dos Piratas do Chapéu de Palha contra um pirata do Novo Mundo, Chameleone. Curiosidades Nami's_Pre_Timeskip_Jolly_Roger.png|A jolly roger pessoal de Nami. Nami_PJR_(PT)_OPM.png|A jolly roger pessoal de Nami (pre-timeskip), conforme detalhada na One Piece Magazine. Nami's_Post_Timeskip_Jolly_Roger.png|A jolly roger de Nami após o timeskip. Nami_PJR_(PoT)_OPM.png|A jolly roger pessoal de Nami (pós-timeskip), conforme detalhada na One Piece Magazine. * Nami tem seu próprio jolly roger, que tem uma bandana listrada de azul e branco (que de certa forma corresponde ao padrão da blusa que ela usava em sua aparência inicial), um olho piscando, uma língua saindo, uma mão fazendo o sinal de "OK " (um movimento de mão japones que significando dinheiro), o cabelo de Nami e uma estrela de diamante. ** Depois do timeskip, um círculo representa todo o crânio, em vez de separar a boca e a mandíbula, possivelmente para fazer com que o cabelo de Nami pareça mais longo do que antes. O cabelo é agora é longo em vez de cachos, também combinando o cabelo mais selvagem de Nami. O padrão na bandana é alterado para coincidir com o padrão do biquíni que Nami usava em sua aparência inicial após o timeskip. O crânio não pisca mais e agora usa brincos e o braço tem sua pulseira e seu log pose. Ele também tem a tatuagem de catavento com uma laranja de Nami por trás dele. .]] * Em One Piece Color Walk 1, vários dos hábitos de Nami são revelados antes de seu desenvolvimento de personagem em um desenho anterior que a apresentava ao lado de Luffy e Zoro: ** Ela é vista deitada em uma espreguiçadeira, antes que a tripulação adquirisse um navio. Ela começou a usar uma espreguiçadeira a bordo do Going Merry e depois no Thousand Sunny, muitas vezes tomando banho de sol ou atualizando as notícias. ** Ela está mapeando um mapa e tem um livro de registros nas proximidades, com uma bússola de navegação e uma bússola de desenho, insinuando seu desejo de desenhar um mapa do mundo. ** Ela está usando óculos de leitura, que ela usa ocasionalmente mais tarde, como no Arco Skypiea. ** Ela tirou as botas para ficar descalça. Nami tende a evitar usar sapatos, e no Capítulo 96, é mostrado que Nami não tem sapatos com ela enquanto está relaxando em sua cadeira de praia. ** Ela tem um lápis em vez de uma caneta. Mais tarde foi revelado que ela desenhou tantos mapas para Arlong com uma caneta, que ela ficou encharcada com seu sangue. ** Ela é mostrada com uma taça de vinho ao contrário dos copos normais de Luffy e Zoro. ** Os hábitos de beber de Nami tendem a ser mais mansos do que seus companheiros de tripulação, exceto quando ela foi incitada a beber em excesso em Whisky Peak. Em contraste, Zoro tem dois copos de álcool, colocando uma ênfase especial em quanto ele gosta de beber comparado a Nami ou Luffy (que tem apenas um copo). * No Capítulo 97, Nami pode ser vista experimentando algumas roupas. Uma das roupas é quase idêntica às roupas de Robin em Alabasta, e sua segunda roupa lembra a dos protótipos de Boa Hancock. * Nami é uma das poucas pessoas a serem confiadas a cuidar do chapéu de palha de Luffy quando ele está prestes a lutar contra um inimigo forte ou poderoso (o outro sendo Usopp no combate no Davy Back Fight), como visto durante os Arcos Arlong Park, Drum e Skypiea. Ela também foi vista com seu chapéu em várias capas de capítulo. No episódio Especial One Piece TV, ela estava usando-o quase todo o episódio, semelhante ao Filme 2, Aventura na Ilha Nejimaki. * Nami é a única Chapéu de Palha que convidou alguém para se juntar à tripulação antes que Luffy pudesse perguntar. Ela perguntou a Chopper se ele queria viajar com eles durante o Arco Ilha Drum. * Como revelado no Arco Jaya, Nami odeia insetos e fica especialmente aterrorizada com aranhas, que Sanji também tem medo. * Na 6ª pesquisa de popularidade, Nami é atualmente é o oitavo personagem mais popular de One Piece. Isso faz dela a mais popular de todas as personagens femininas da série. * A esposa de Oda, Chiaki Inaba, fez um cosplay de Nami na Jump Festa 2002. * Quando um leitor perguntou a Oda com quem Nami estava apaixonada, Oda respondeu que provavelmente não haveria nenhum romance entre os Chapéus de Palha. Oda explicou que ele não retrata o romance em ''One Piece, já que a série é uma comédia shonen, e os garotos que leem os quadrinhos não estão interessados em romance. Curiosidades Baseadas em SBS * O aniversário de Nami, é 3 de julho, e vem do nome dela, já que 7-3 pode ser derivado do Na-mi. * Apesar de ser um dos membros mais fracos da tripulação fisicamente, Nami é capaz de machucar Luffy com ataques normais (embora, dadas as situações em que isso acontece, pode ser puramente por efeito cômico). Quando questionado por um fã sobre isso, Oda respondeu que Nami bate no espírito de Luffy. * Os alimentos favoritos de Nami são principalmente laranjas e outros tipos de frutas. Sua comida favorita é orangette. * Nami não gosta de sorvete, assim como Zoro, Sanji e Franky. * A comida favorita de Nami para cozinhar é pato assado com molho de laranja. * O tipo favorito de ilha e estação de Nami são o verão as ilhas de primavera. * Os números específicos de Nami são 03 e 73 (7=Na - 3 =Mi). * A cor específica de Nami é laranja. * Nami cheira a laranja e dinheiro. * Se os Chapéus de Palha fossem uma família, então Nami seria a filha. * A semelhança animal de Nami é um gato. * Se One Piece fosse ambientado no mundo real, então Nami seria da Suécia. * Os pensamentos de Nami são "Dinheiro, Dinheiro, Dinheiro, Dinheiro, Beleza", e como o resto dos Piratas do Chapéu de Palha, "Amizade". * Quando perguntada sobre qual flor Nami mais se assemelha, a atriz que faz a voz japonesa de Nico Robin respondeu que ela se parece com um girassol. * O tipo de sangue de Nami é X, igual ao de Chopper e Brook. * Nami toma banho todos os dias, da mesma forma que Sanji e Robin. * Trafalgar Law chama Nami de acordo com seu nome, Nami-ya. * Nami representa a prefeitura de Ehime. * Nami normalmente dorme às 11:00. e levanta-se às 7:00 da manhã. * Se os Piratas do Chapéu de Palha não fossem piratas, Nami então seria uma cuidadora de crianças. * Se os Chapéus de Palha tivessem uma corrida de 50 metros, Nami então chegaria em sétimo lugar. Referências Navegação do Site Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Piratas Categoria:Subpáginas